Photolithography exposure systems by means of which a photoresist deposited on a wafer is exposed in a photolithography method, usually comprise a light source and an optics which reflects the light generated by the light source onto a photo mask and the wafer that is to be exposed in an intensity that is as homogeneous as possible.
In addition, photolithography exposure systems now tend to be designed in a more compact way. Thus LEDs may be used as light source, which replace the comparatively large gas discharge lamps conventionally used. However, the luminous fluxes from the light emitting diodes (LEDs) are significantly lower than those of gas discharge lamps, thus a plurality of LEDs is required to achieve comparable illumination intensities. This again leads to larger LED arrangements, thus the free space will be reduced by the LEDs.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a light source arrangement and a photolithographic exposure system that need only a small footprint and also provide a high illumination intensity.